This invention relates to multi-section carrier stock generally of the type usable in a commercial processor's method and apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,770 dated May 22, 1973. In that patent, multi-section carrier stock is fed progressively past a loading station whereat, with the leaves of the stock spread apart like opening of a book, photographic prints and negatives are mechanically inserted into the pockets or openings between the leaves in timed relation to the advancement of the stock, and thereafter the leaves are reclosed and the loaded individual carrier-length sections severed from the body of stock. In this way automatic mechanical loading is achieved at high rates of production and the components of individual customer orders are separately packaged for subsequent handling, such as inspection, pricing, repackaging, etc. However, there are times when a greater degree of security in the retention of the packaged articles is desired than that afforded by binding of the leaves together along only a single edge. For most purposes within the contemplated fields of usage of present concern, closing of the carrier at a second edge adjoining the first bound edge affords the desired added degree of security. An object hereof is to accomplish such results in a manner adding no separate or interruptive step in a mechanized packaging system, such as would be required if the added bonding were to be accomplished by stapling or by applying adhesive to the leaves and thereupon sticking them together.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to providing, in carrier stock of the kind indicated, or in equivalent applications as practical, inexpensive pre-applied contact adhesive patches and related locating of transverse scoring (or equivalent cutting or weakening lines in the leaf material establishing desired parting lines) at which the sections become severed from the main stock, such that bonding together of the leaves of each carrier-length section at one end of the section will be assured upon severance of a section from the main body of stock. However, the leaves are to be protected against becoming bonded together while still incorporated in the main body of the carrier stock so as not to restrict free spreading of the carrier leaves apart for insertion of articles between them when the stock is being advanced through a packaging station.
The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to its presently preferred embodiment; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications therein may be made without departing from the essential features involved.